


Here, Let Me

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Battle, Fluff, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: battles cause injuries
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Here, Let Me

Pain shoots through Peter's skin. He lets out a mangled cry that sends shockwaves down Caspian's spine. Nausea immediately overtakes Caspian's body at the sight of Peter, who has been thrown to the ground and injured severely. More than anything, Caspian wants to help. Wants to run to him and protect him from the terrors that overtake the battlefield. But he can't, as he himself has been caught in a sword fight with a member of the opposing force. So he does what all noble swordsmen do: moves his sword upwards and stabs it through the weakest area of armor: the throat. And once the man has fallen, he runs with every ounce of stamina inside of him.

"Peter!" He desperately cries out upon reaching him.

"It hurts, Cas." He whimpers. Caspian watches as he squeezes his eyes shut and lets a tear drip down his cheek.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Caspian murmurs, although, it's mostly for his own reassurance.

He sheathes his sword against his leg, and the proceeds to slide an arm under Peter's upper back and his knees. With a sharp inhale he pulls both himself and Peter up from the ground, and then begins to run. He dashes through chaotic sword fights and bleeding soldiers, but eventually he makes it to the Narnian safe haven, which is already filled with injured soldiers.

He's quick to find an empty cot and lay Peter down upon it. A frown crosses his face as he sees Peter try to pull away his chest plate in an effort to free his injured skin, and he's quick to interject.

"Here, let me." He whispers, before sitting Peter up and unstrapping the leather that holds his chest plate together. He removes the silver plates and lets them clatter to the ground. Then, he lifts the chain mail tunic and red tunic off of him, leaving sun kissed skin that is coated in blood.

A woman rushes over at the sight of the blood, and begins pressing a damp cloth against the wound.

Peter's eyes begin to flutter shut, and Caspian whispers, "I'll be here when you wake up, mi corazón. I love you."

He presses a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead, right before the golden haired king loses consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> we all need some caster fluff in these trying times


End file.
